In the experiments to be carried out we propose to continue our examination of the changes in metabolism of monoamines in various regions of the brain and in peripheral organs of alcohol treated animals. We also propose to do correlative studies on the biochemical and behavioral effects of ethanol in rats. We will modify brain monoamine levels and determine if, and how, behavioral or physiological effects produced by ethanol are modified. We shall combine in vitro and in vivo studies to elucidate the mechanism of the changes in monoamine metabolism produced by ethanol. The direct effects of alcohol on dopamine synthesis and on norepinephrine or dopamine uptake will be examined in an in vitro system using brain slices. We will use tissues obtained from animals given an acute or chronic ethanol treatment, as well as tissues from animals undergoing withdrawal. The possibility of changes in sensitivity of central amine receptors as a result of ethanol exposure will also be examined. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Pohorecky, L.A., Jaffe, L.S., and Berkeley, H.A. Effect of ethanol on the adrenal medulla of the rat. Pharmacology 12:340-346, 1975. Piezzi, R.S., Pohorecky, L.A., Cavichia, J.C., Gallano, J.P. Comparative effect of insulin on the explanted and "in situ" rat adrenal medulla. J. Endocrinology 64:323-328, 1975.